I've Been Watching You
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool. I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  We like fixing things and holding mama's hand. We're we're just alike, ain't we dad  I wanna do everything you do


**Just to let you guys know. Ferb and Lawrence are still in England, and Elizabeth; his wife and mum passed away. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

"Ferb eat up those chicken nuggets or no toy." I called to my four years old son from the front seat.

He nodded his head, nibbling on his nuggets. I was o caught in my thoughts, I was surprised when I looked back on the road and saw a red light. I slammed my brakes just in time.

I muttered under my breath and looked in the review mirror and saw Ferb watching his hi-C spilling all over his lap and I heard him mutter a four letter word that he shouldn't say. Let just it started with 'S' and I was concerned.

"Ferb Thomas Fletcher! Where did you learn that word from?" I scolded my son.

"You, daddy"

"What?"

"I'm watching you because I want to be like you. I'll eat my food and I'll grow as tall as you. I'm your buckaroo and I want to be like you. So I've been watching you."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

That night I sighed as I sat at the kitchen table. I took a sip of my tea and sighed at the sight of all the bills in front of me.

Ever since Elizabeth passed, it has been hard, but Ferb and I have gotten through so far, we weren't stopping now.

I leaned back in my chair and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Please help Ferb and I get through this, God. Amen."

After I finished my prayer I sat and listened to the ticking of the clock on the wall for a few moments before heading up to kiss my son goodnight.

I walked down the hall into Ferb's room and smiled as I saw him kneeling beside his bed, with his head bowed and his hand folded. I listened as he prayed 'Thank you God, for my father and my tools. Amen.'

I watched as he climbed into his bed and closed his eyes. But they popped back open when he heard my voice.

I walked over to his bed and sat down. "Where did my little boy, learn to pray like that?" I asked ruffling his hair.

"I've been watching you, I wanna be like you. We both like fixing things, and holding mum's hand. We're just alike, aren't we dad. I want to do everything you do, so I've been watching you."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

I penciled where Ferb's head reached on the doorframe.

"I'm done, bud" I announced.

I watched as he turned around to see how tall he had gotten.

"You are getting so big, Ferb"

He nodded his head smiling at the dash where his head had once been.

"See how tall I got, I'm as strong as Superman, we're just alike. I want to do everything you do, so I've been watching you.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_Driving through town just my boy and me  
>With a happy meal in his booster seat<br>Knowing that he couldn't have the toy  
>Till his nuggets were gone<br>A green traffic light turned straight to red  
>I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath<br>His fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his lap  
>Well then my four year old said a four letter word<br>That started with "s" and I was concerned  
>So I said son now where did you learn to talk like that<em>

_He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
>I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you<br>And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
>We got cowboy boots and cameo pants<br>Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad  
>I wanna do everything you do<br>So I've been watching you_

_We got back home and I went to the barn  
>I bowed my head and I prayed real hard<br>Said Lord please help me help my stupid self  
>Then this side of bedtime later that night<br>Turning on my son's Scooby Doo nightlight  
>He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees<br>He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
>And spoke to God like he was talking to a friend<br>And I said son now where'd you learn to pray like that_

_He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
>I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you<br>And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
>We like fixing things and holding mama's hand<br>Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad  
>I wanna do everything you do<br>So I've been watching you_

_With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug  
>Said my little bear is growing up<br>He said but when I'm big I'll still know what to do_

_Cause I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
>I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you<br>And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
>By then I'll be as strong as superman<br>We'll be just alike, hey won't we dad  
>When I can do everything you do<br>Cause I've been watching you_

**This song reminds me so much of my Dad and little brother. **

**Review please?**


End file.
